


Bare and Dirt Covered

by LostUnkownHero



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Attempted Fluff, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Flashbacks, Lots of Angst, Terminated Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUnkownHero/pseuds/LostUnkownHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thane was gone. Shepard needed to move on. Can she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare and Dirt Covered

**Author's Note:**

> I was never really into a Thane and Fem Shep relationship. I just didn't see a depth into it. But then I read Thane's message... I almost cried. I'm an oblivious pork-butt.

_Angry, withheld strides eating up the floor. Spine taut to a minor tremble. Hands clenched at sides and fist strikes desk. Tentative approach till his shoulders tremble, the stench of fear coasting in air. Clasps fist._

_Dark eyes troubled, almost hateful. Tears run down cheeks in salty streaks. Eliminated with one fierce thumb._

_“Shepard,” Rasped, repressed. “Shepard, siha.”_

_Holds and palms own chest._

_“I feel too much.”_

_Strained, content smile wispy with toxicity._

Tentatively, Shepard ran her thumb down the rim of his mandible, tracing down to the lip of his teeth. Her pulse throbbed uncomfortably within her body, daring the desire to push herself close and be enveloped in an embrace of some sort.

Her thoughts shut down abruptly with a sharp bolting pain. It made her falter. What was she doing? Tha—Th—her lover just died and she’s attempting to claim a new one?

She still rocked her thumb over the tender flesh of his scars, feeling over the ragged skin. And to her surprise, Garrus let out a sharp, naked purr. He nudged into her hand almost hesitantly, and the action almost ground down her heart.

“Jane…” She glanced up, and regretted it.

Too wet, too wet.

"I know I'm hard to kill but...I don't think I can go against Commander Shepard." Garrus muttered, grasping her hand laid against his mandible and stroked it slightly. His mouth pulled back slightly, and he gave a weak turian-grin while his eyes flashed darkly enough.

Garrus' pit black sockets were too black, his eyes too blue, a near biotic cerulean-

_A shudder and rippled flash of biotics. Ventilation shifts air, chafing metallically lemon scents._

_A sharp gasp at the stretch of the biotic dome, the taste of it steaming hot, bitter on skin._

_Dark eyes blown open, hidden iris reflected in biotic swirls, glowing soft blues. Ribs hurt, lungs clench, arms tangled around a bare waist. Foreign warm invading chest, ribs unbearably aching._

_Harsh hacking turning atmosphere cold, biotics flickering and-_

The door to her quarters hushed closed, interrupting her thoughts. And with no indecision, her feet found their way to her shower. Idly, she stripped down and dialed her shower on. She didn't feel the water touch her skin, but she felt too hot and raw from scrubbing against all that dirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Oonn Da account.
> 
> I'm seriously hoping I wrote the whole 'flashback sequence' right.  
> It was hard at first...the idea firmly planted there, but no idea how to perfect it "Thane style".


End file.
